Cautiva
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Rachel aceptó una gran responsabilidad al aceptar ser el oráculo de Delfos. Pero a mediados de la guerra entre campamentos, tras ser secuestrada y explotada, ademas de enamorarse del romano mas idiota del mundo, se da cuenta de que tal vez, cometió el error mas grande de su vida. Capitulo 3: Esperanza.
1. Curiosidad

**Disclaimer: PJO y sus respectivas secuelas no son mías, le pertenecen a Zeus, ok no… son de Rick Riordan**

**Tiempo: Hipotético inicio de guerra Romanos/Griegos *antes de que The house of hades me arruine la historia xD***

* * *

***  
-o-_-o-**

**Cautiva**

**Capitulo 1: Curiosidad**

"_Porque desgraciadamente la curiosidad no siempre mata al gato"_

La diferencia entre Roma y Grecia era demasiado grande como dejarla pasar por alto.

En la guerra, se notó que esa diferencia era más grande de lo que algunos imaginaban. Los estilos de pelea, las armas, las cabañas, la organización, todo. A excepción de una sola cosa:

La cabaña de Apolo.

Si bien, en el campamento Júpiter no se dividían a los campistas por sus padres divinos, cuando Octavian se semi escapo del campo de batalla para tomar un respiro no pudo contener su curiosidad de entrar a la dichosa vivienda de sus medios hermanos, porque a él le doliera lo que le doliera, Apolo fue el único olímpico de los 12 grandes, que no cambio en lo absoluto.

Se aseguró de que nadie le estuviese mirando y con un sigilo digno de un romano, logró infiltrarse a la pequeña casita. Por fuera no era extraordinario, era una cabaña blanca decorada con escarcha dorada en los bordes, tenía un gran sol de cobre en la entrada y sobre una de las ventanas reposaba un enorme mural con pinturas y dibujos pertenecientes a los dueños de la cabaña. Y aun sin haber saciado su curiosidad Octavian decidió entrar.

En frente suyo se extendían 20 literas en color oro, cada una con sus respectivos muebles. A su izquierda justo a un lado de la entrada había una enorme sección de instrumentos musicales forjados en lo que los griegos llamaban bronce celestial y a su derecha muchos tripies, godetes y otros materiales artísticos ordenados perfectamente en un gran estante. Todo el lugar estaba adornado con dibujos y pinturas dignas de un museo, el simple techo había sido reemplazado por un enorme paisaje de un cielo azul con esponjosas nubes y a lo lejos un coche de oro que arrastraba un hilo dorado que llevaba encima a un hombre muy bien parecido, rubio y sonriente: Apolo.

Y con esto Octavian llegó a la sorprendente conclusión de que los griegos tenían demasiado tiempo libre.

Pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió aun más. Al fondo, justo en la última litera estaba una chica sentada dibujando un cuadro a carboncillo. Se acerco lentamente a ella, tratando de lo hacer ningún ruido. La chica le daba la espalda, por lo cual él tenía una perspectiva perfecta de su cabello, enmarañados rizos pelirrojos. Tenía puesta una armadura, pero por alguna razón no estaba peleando por el dichoso campamento.

Antes de atacarla, tomo la oportunidad de observar el cuadro, una obscura escena donde dos personas- que fácilmente al chico lo distinguió como Jackson- abrazadas la una a la otra caían por un horrible y tétrico abismo.

-Apolo, por favor, escúchame y has que mis visiones sobre Percy y Annabeth no sean reales- susurró la chica mientras juntaba sus manos y soltaba un par de sollozos- no podría soportar que tuvieran ese horrible final.

-¿Visiones?- repitió el rubio incrédulo, durante todo ese tiempo no había pensado en que obviamente, ese campamento también debería tener un predicador como él. Pero aparentemente era bastante diferentes, el rompía peluches como tributo para que a su mente llegaran letras, frases, colores. Esta chica, tenía visiones los suficientemente claras para poder plasmarlas, y al parecer no tenía que sacrificar cosas para ello.

La chica exaltada se levantó de la cama e instintivamente sacó su daga y actuó una pose de pelea.

-¿Quién eres tú y con qué derecho has entrado a esta cabaña?- exclamó ella.

Sus ojos eran verdes, pero tenían un brillo neón bastante escalofriante, había pecas por toda su nariz y parte de sus mejillas y su piel estaba pálida. Definitivamente no era una hija de Apolo.

El ojiazul levantó su espada y su escudo y con su voz más grave dijo:

-Mi nombre es Octavian McMillan, hijo de Apolo y Augur único del Campamento Júpiter.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos asqueada por el tono de superioridad del rubio, el sujeto se las daba de muy importantes cuando en apariencia lucia solo como un nene jugando a los gladiadores, porque seamos sinceros, nadie con un cinturón de peluches podía verse ni importante ni temible. Aun así, ella vaciló un poco antes de decirle su nombre, tenía miedo. Si bien, ningún arma mestiza podía dañarla, ella solo llevaba consigo un puñal y apenas un par de semanas de entrenamiento básico de defensa contra monstruos.

-Mi nombre es…- quedó callada un segundo dándose fuerza a sí misma, era una situación de muerte y debía de ser lo mar fuerte posible, trago saliva y subió su tono de voz y tomó la empuñadura más fuerte y segura- Mi nombre es Rachel Elizabeth Dare, soy el nuevo oráculo de Delfos, la protegida de Apolo.

Octavian era muy desconfiado y muy mañoso, en los siguientes 10 segundos en los que ambos quedaron en total silencio muchas emociones y pensamientos cruzaron su mente. Al principio quedó totalmente desconcertado, ¿Cómo que un oráculo? o peor, ¿Cómo que la protegida de Apolo? Como su padre se atrevía a protegerla, era descabellado el solo pensarlo, pero de allí siguió la curiosidad, ella era un oráculo, tenia predicciones, visiones y respuestas, el ciertamente sabía leer las señales e imágenes que los dioses le mandaban tras sacrificar inocentes animales afelpados pero no tenia las habilidades de un verdadero oráculo (aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta).

Pero por último, le vino el ingenio y en cierta parte la ira, su padre les había regalado a los griegos un oráculo, alguien que dijera predicciones o profecías, y a los romanos apenas les echaba una mano con escritos quemados antiguos. Esa chica fuera quien fuese, valía mucho, y sería una gran ventaja para el campamento Júpiter tenerla en su posesión.

El por ahora no sabía nada respecto a ella, tenía una curiosidad enorme por indagar todo lo que tuviese que ver con aquella pelirroja que aseguraba ser nada más que un oráculo protegida de su propio padre. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

Lentamente bajó su espada y soltó un chiflido especialmente agudo y esbozó un petulante sonrisa.

Rachel aunque se desconcertó, jamás bajó su daga, aunque por dentro a ella le atravesaba la sensación de que aquello no podía ser buena señal.

Casi de inmediato un chico extrañamente delgado y alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules atravesó corriendo la puerta de la cabaña mientras bebía algo de una especie de cantimplora que colgaba de su cinturón. Lucia enclenque y sus ojos reflejaban locura, lucía como un TDAH a un nivel impresionante.

-Dakota, tu no volverás a la guerra- ordenó el rubio son su misma mueca de autosatisfacción- tengo una nueva misión para ti.

-Octavian…- el chico reparó por fin en la chica que permanecía inerte con su daga justo a un lado de ellos- ¿Quién es ella?

-La nueva prisionera del campamento Júpiter. Tu eres de los mejores cabalgando pegásos, llévatela y enciérrala en nuestra cárcel especial, los detalles de su encierro los enviare luego.

Rachel jamás aflojo la empuñadura, sus facciones seguían duras y ella seguía en posición de batalla, pero sus ojos adquirieron poco a poco un brillo más normal, un brillo de terror. Porque ella no necesitaba de ser un oráculo para saber que estaba en grandes problemas.

**Fin del Primer Capítulo.**

* * *

**Holis!**

**Mi primer fic de PJO yey!**

**Este fick será bastante corto, o al menos eso planeo, a los muchísimo *y exagerando* 10 capítulos de aproximadamente esta extensión. Es una pareja muy poco vista en el fandom en español, y como es la única manera de que Octavian me agradara aunque sea un poquito, quise contribuir con ella.**

**Cualquier sugerencia, opinión o comentario es bien recibida. Ya saben que botón apretar y que me haría muy feliz ;D**

**Besos y buenos deseos. Y que ojala Grover venga pronto por ustedes…**

**Kany.**


	2. Tregua

**Disclaimer: *Solo porque FF me obliga a ponerlo* PJO no es mio blah blah blah... es de Riordan blah blah blah... no tengo ánimos de lucro blah blah blah**

* * *

**Cautiva**

**Capitulo 2: Tregua**

"_Dos objetivos diferentes contra una persona en común, acaban con cualquier guerra"_

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*_

Las tres personas en aquella habitación tenían expresiones indescifrables en sus rostros.

Por un lado estaba Octavian… su mirada era macabra y oscura, no se necesitaba de ser un genio para saber que tramaba algo malvado.

Dakota por su parte había bajado la guardia y su cara tenía un sentido de extrañes y confusión, como si aun analizara letra por letra la orden que acababa de recibir.

Y Rachel… su mirada decía miedo, sus labios apretados preocupación y sus facciones autodeterminación, su cara era básicamente un poema.

Pero no iba a dejarse secuestrar tan fácilmente, la pelirroja observo como ambos romanos bajaron su guardia momentáneamente. Y ella debía de aprovechar esos escasos segundos para llegar al campo de batalla y pedir ayuda. No quería hacerlo, no quería ser cobarde, pero si decidía pelear era casi seguro que ella fuese derrotada, tenía que correr y pedirle ayuda a quien sea, de ser posible debía de llegar a Quirón. Apenas llevaba 2 semanas en el campamento, no sabía pelear tan bien como un mestizo y le prometió a Annabeth antes de que partiera a buscar a Percy, no cometer imprudencias y mantenerse a salvo en caso de una invasión

Mientras sus oponentes intercambiaban miradas cómplices *mas por parte del rubio, porque Dakota tenía cara de _no-entiendo-nada-de-lo-que-sucede-aquí_* Rachel aprovechó ese micro segundo y tomó el primer objeto pesado que tenia a la mano, un viejo trombón perteneciente a Austin y lo más fuerte que pudo se lo lanzo a Octavian, salto la litera en la que estaba sentada y golpeo ligeramente con su empuñadura en la nariz a Dakota, si bien no les había hecho un gran daño, eso le daba unos 8 segundos de ventaja. Sin soltar su daga corrió hacia la salida y comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención.

Pero los romanos no iban a dejar que ella escapara, tan pronto como se recuperaron del golpe, echaron a andar detrás de ella. Gracias a los dioses la guerra se estaba llevando a cabo cerca del anfiteatro y del lago, si bien eran unos 10 minutos de distancia de las cabañas, si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría llegar antes que ellos y pedir socorro a algún campista.

Y si bien ella jamás había sido la mejor en deportes, desde niña se había acostumbrado a los monstruos y ya no huía de ellos, al fin y al cabo nunca era a ella a quien perseguían, en esos instantes, toda la agilidad que tenía guardada salió a flote y corrió como si su vida se le fuera en ello, porque de hecho así era.

Después correr sin parar por lo que a ella le apreció una eternidad por fin logró divisar a los campistas. Mas se sentía cansada, aturdida y a punto de desfallecer, hace un buen rato que no había probado bocado y la adrenalina comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus músculos y sus sistemas, no duraría mucho más sin ayuda. La primera que reconoció fue a Clarisse, no era difícil, después de todo ella era bastante corpulenta y siempre llevaba una bandana roja en la cabeza y su larga y letal lanza en la mano izquierda. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas de tanto correr, le faltaba el aire y sentía que en cualquier momento se desvaneceria, sobrehumanamente tomo fuerzas y con lo único de energía que le quedaba gritó:

-¡Clarisse!- su voz sonaba apagada y desesperada, no se asemejaba a un verdadero grito, pero era lo que podía dar con el terror y el agotamiento -¡Clarisse!

La buena noticia es que Clarisse tenía un buen oído y alcanzó a escuchar su nombre a los lejos. Notó que Rachel corría por el borde del lago hacia ellos y lo más rápido que pudo alertó a los demás mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia ella.

La mala noticia, Dakota le alcanzó. Rachel estaba tan ocupada huyendo por su vida que jamás se dio cuenta de que hace varios segundos que los chicos le habían dejado de seguir, en su lugar el ojiazul llamó a su Pegaso y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en los aires rodeada por los brazos del joven pelinegro dirigiéndose a _sabrá-dioses-que-lado_ con una severa herida en el brazo. Asimilando lo ocurrido, justo antes de alcanzar al resto de los campistas, Dakota, ya montado en su pegaso, le había lanzado una flecha de madera que le hirió justo en el hombro, y antes de que pudiese tropezar Dakota le tenía ya en brazos.

Aunque el dolor y el cansancio le inundaban, trató de seguir pidiendo ayuda a quienes prometían ser sus salvadores. Clarisse tenía claramente una mueca de ira, como a todo bendecido de Ares sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos como inyectados de sangre y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su lanza hacia el pegaso que los sostenía.

Lástima que falló, el romano era demasiado bueno cabalgando.

A esas alturas Rachel se había rendido, estaba demasiado cansada y aturdida como para continuar, justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran logró ver como Victoria, una de sus nuevas amigas en la cabaña de Apolo gritaba su nombre desesperada y sus medios hermanos alzaban sus armas con valentía en su nombre, solo en el nombre de la oráculo de Delfos: Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Y aunque esa fuera la última vez que viera a sus amigos griegos, al menos había sido una muy hermosa imagen. Aunque ella no fuera ni mestiza ni griega, al menos había conseguido ser parte de ellos, de una familia.

Pero había alguien más que miraba la escena con una expresión de pura rabia y desconcierto. Era la pretora de los romanos… Reyna, que con sus fieles canes estaba intentando retrasar la guerra lo más posible, tal y como se lo había prometido a Annabeth. Y al ver semejante desafío a su autoridad por parte de Octavian, que se acercaba alegre y campante a la guerra de nuevo *porque era más que obvio que era obra de ese cretino* sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas de la pura ira, y sin importarle quién diablos fuera esa pobre pelirroja, sabía que de alguna manera u otra debía de ayudarle a volver.

Octavian tenía una sonrisa burlona y enorme tatuada en su cara, se acercaba cambiando como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, con su espada de oro apenas blandida, como si pensara que ponerse en pose defensiva fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

-Su única ventaja ante nosotros se ha esfumado, yo el Augur del campamento Júpiter, Octavian McMillan, ¡Eh capturado al Oráculo de Delfos! Romanos, ya saben que hacer… ¡Por nuestros dioses!

El campo entero estalló en vítores, cada quien peleaba por su propia causa, los romanos se guiaban por las palabras de aliento de Octavian, se sentían demasiado seguros para destruir lo que se les pusiera en frente. En cambio los griegos ardieron en cólera, Rachel no solo era parte del campamento, era el Oráculo y la mejor amiga de Percy –y si este volvía y se enteraba de que Rachel no estaba, literalmente ardería Troya-. Las cosas, por donde se vieran, no podían quedarse así.

Clarisse y Victoria tenían sus motivos personales por los cuales enojarse ante el secuestro de la protegida de Apolo, y no teniendo muchos recursos para rescatarla, continuaron luchando mientras ambas, sin ninguna otra opción, formulaban mentalmente un plan de rescate.

Reyna, enojada ante esa muestra de rebeldía ante su autoridad, puesto que nadie debía de hacer nada sin que ella lo aprobara primero, y con la repentina necesidad de ayudar a la chica, recurrió a quien le pareció sensato, a aquella corpulenta chica cuya apariencia por si misma daba terror. Con ayuda de Aurum y Argentum rodeó a la hija de Ares y antes de que ella pudiera lanzarle su lanza con ira, la castaña le dijo en un casi susurro:

-Te propongo un trato para recuperar a vuestra Oráculo, una pequeña tregua entre nosotras.

Clarisse, bacilo un momento antes de responder.

-¿Cuál es el truco romana?

-No hay truco, solo quiero vencer al imbécil que osó desafiar mi autoridad como pretora y que secuestro a una inocente.

Claro que La Rue no era fácil de convencer, pero que más daba, había algo en la mirada de la romana que le parecía familiar y que le gustaba lo suficiente como para confiar momentáneamente en ella.

Su mirada estaba sedienta de venganza. Y un hijo de Ares, apreciaba muy bien ese sentimiento.

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*_

* * *

**Segundo capitulo Up!**

**Solo quiero decir que no he metido ni meteré ningún OC, TODOS los nombres existen, claro según la Camp Half-Blood Wiki.. a menos de que específicamente indique lo contrario, personalmente no me agradan los OC...**

**Esto es todo de mi parte por el momento, dejenme su opinión ya saben donde, sus favoritos o follows que todos me hacen Muuuuy feliz y les invito a leer mi nueva historia "Inmortal" un PercaBeth que me estoy esforzando mucho por hacer.**

**Besos desde México. Kany :3**


	3. Lazos

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Rick Riordan y quisiera hacer un fic de mi propia historia... al menos sería en ingles no? ._.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 3. Lazos.**

"_Los lazos que creamos con extraños son los más especiales, porque nosotros mismos elegimos crearlos"_

Rachel supo inmediatamente que estaba soñando en el instante en el que creyó abrir los ojos. Lo primero que observó fue el enorme prado verde sobre el que ella estaba acostada, sentía un fresco viento que provenía de todas partes acariciarle el rostro y el prominente sol que se regodeaba sobre ella fueron los indicios perfectos para saber en donde se encontraba.

La utopía de Apolo.

No era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar. A Apolo le encantaba llevarla allí en sueños, cuando no la estaba visitando a ella y a sus hijos en el campamento, Rachel solía ir a allí mientras dormía en las noches, y acostumbraba quedarse hablando con él durante horas, antes de que él tuviera que partir en la mañana a poner el sol en su lugar.

Inclusive ya tenían su versión del juego de las escondidillas, antes de poder encontrarse, Rachel debía de buscarlo por todo el prado, según el dios la recompensa de haberlo encontrado era la satisfacción de hablarle.

Lo curioso es que esta vez no tuvo que buscar. Justo en frente de ella junto a una pequeña cabaña, se encontraba un enorme árbol de Laurel, el árbol de la mismísima Dafne y justo sentado en sus raíces se encontraba Apolo entonando una melodía en su lira.

Rachel se sintió sumamente confundida. Ella no sabía mucho acerca de ese asunto de los dioses y de cómo se manejaban, así que solo podía estar segura de dos cosas: primero que el campamento estaba en una especie de crisis porque ningún dios se estaba comunicando, ni con sus propios hijos ni con Quirón, y que en segunda, desde que había aceptado el trabajo de Oráculo, Apolo le visitaba constantemente a ella y a sus hijos, y apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta en el hecho de que era la primera vez en meses que lo veía.

La pelirroja corrió torpemente aún aturdida por todo lo ocurrido y se acercó a él. El rubio no le miraba directamente, como si quisiera evitar mirarle a los ojos. Ella se limitó a sentarse a su lado y mirarle fijamente esperando respuestas.

-Hola Rach… es lindo verte de nuevo- el dios dejó su líra a un lado y le sonrió como siempre a la Oráculo, sus orbes azules brillaban ahora de una manera diferente, Rachel no sabría decir exactamente que cambiaba, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, y para antes de que el dijera otra cosa ella decidió hablar, una parte de ella estaba molesta y tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle así que exhaló fuertemente y lo soltó.

-Apolo, ¿Qué ha pasado? Nadie en el campamento te ha visto en meses, ni al resto de los dioses… ¿sabían de la guerra entre campamentos? ¿Por qué no han hecho nada? Espera, ¿todas las visiones sobre Percy y Annabeth son correctas? ¿Por qué tu no…?

El ojiazul le puso un mano en la mejilla y suavemente le pidió un poco de silencio.

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas, y que todos en el campamento están preocupados, pero necesito que me escuches, no tenemos mucho tiempo y si quieres sobrevivir en el encierro romano debes de poner atención, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió lentamente y le miró expectante.

-Mi padre está teniendo muchos problemas con su personalidad, Zeus o Júpiter, algo grave está pasando con él. Escucha mi madrastra hizo algo peligroso al juntar los campamentos, se supone que ustedes nunca debían de conocerse, por eso mantuvimos los campamentos alejados por eones, no sabemos en que estaba pensando Hera- su voz sonaba suave y relajada, a pesar del asunto tan delicado con el que trataba.

-Entonces los dioses no se han aparecido porque Zeus tiene un trastorno de bipolaridad…-corroboró la pelirroja.

-Algo así, bueno todos los dioses están pasando por algo así, Atenea está pérdida, mi hermana no sabe si es Diana o Artemisa lo cual es un problema para sus cazadoras y los tres grandes están a un punto de la locura. El problema mayor es que mi padre nos ha prohibido verlos y ayudarlos de cualquier forma, ni siquiera se bien porque, así que hablándote en sueños estoy rompiendo de por si la reglas, por eso debo de darme prisa.

-Pero Apolo necesito saber que pasará, y mis visiones, Dioses mis visiones cada vez son más similares a fuertes pesadillas, y son demasiado confusas, no sé si son reales o que me están queriendo decir.

-Tranquila, ya tendremos el momento de hablar sobre tus sueños. La razón de que Octavian te haya secuestrado es porque te odia.

-Con que tranquilidad lo dices…

-¿Conoces los defectos fatídicos?

-Algo así… alguna vez Annabeth me los explico a lo rápido, cada dios y sus correspondientes hijos tienen uno diferente ¿no?

-Exactamente, el problema con mis hijos romanos es que tienen dos…_Stultitia et dolor_.

-Apolo no se latín.

-Necedad y resentimiento. Mis hijos griegos suelen tener solo uno de esos dos, aunque la necedad es la más común, lo habrás notado con mis hijos.

Rachel esbozó una débil sonrisa al recordar a sus amigos en la cabaña 7. A ninguno de ellos podías contradecirlo lo cual era marca segura de que eran hijos del sol.

-Pero mis hijos romanos siempre ten por seguro que tendrán ambos, son más tercos que una mula vieja y pueden guardarle rencor a alguien por eones.

-Eso no explica el porqué Octavian me odia.

-Eso ya lo descubrirás, solo te pido que le tengas paciencia, y te cuides de no fastidiarle mucho. Te aseguro que no hay maldad pura en el, solo resentimiento. No saldrás herida.

-¿Resentimiento de qué? Apenas le conozco, ¿Qué le pude haber hecho?- Rachel se puso de pie y el tono de sus palabras comenzó a aumentar considerablemente. El árbol junto a ella comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente y a liberar hojas con ese tan característico aroma a Laurel fresco. Apolo soltó una risilla y puso una sonrisa melancólica.

-Dafne siempre detestó el ruido, le gustaba más el silencio.

-En retrospectiva ya no es tan raro que la ninfa te odiara, rara vez no estás cantando o recitando poesía.

Apolo puso cara de indignado mas inmediatamente comenzó a reír, el amaba eso de Rachel, no lo trataba como a un dios, más bien lo trataba como un amigo y justo cuando iba a responderle algo, una bengala saltó al cielo tiñéndolo de un color rosa pálido.

-Lo siento, esa es la señal de Afrodita, debemos de irnos.

-¿Señal de que? Aun no has respondido todas mis preguntas, tenemos aun mucho de qué hablar.

Apolo se levantó y se sacudió su traje griego.

-Hablaremos lo prometo, pero ya he estado mucho aquí, y ya es hora de que despiertes. Solo cuídate mucho y trata de recordar lo que te dije, eres lista se que saldrás bien de esta.

-Pero Apolo…

Y fue cuando Rachel de verdad abrió los ojos.

Lolololololo

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- exclamó Reyna con un claro deje de esquivo en su voz.

-Es el centro de artes y manualidades del campamento- respondió Will Solace como si fuera algo obvio.

Reyna miró de manera despectiva todo a su alrededor. La habitación era bastante larga y muy desordenada. Había un pequeño centro de manualidades de cerámica al fondo, enormes paquetes de mármol con cinceles a su derecha para esculpir, un enorme armario con pinturas, caballetes, lienzos y pinceles por montón. Había manualidades de casi todos los dioses, pero las que rebozaban en abundancia eran de Apolo y Atenea. Algo que jamás se vería en el campamento Júpiter, ellos ocupaban prácticamente el 100% de su tiempo en los juegos bélicos y entrenamientos, no tenían tiempo para jugar a hacer manualidades como críos de maternal.

-Ahórrate tus comentarios ácidos y/o sarcásticos Romana, nos basta tu cara de asco para saber que al parecer en tu dichoso campamentito no se toman el tiempo para liberar su lado creativo- dijo Will cuando Reyna observó molesta uno de los cuadros de Apolo que en su tiempo pintó Michael Yew, no era el mejor de todos, pero un lindo recuerdo de su ex-líder de cabaña.

-¿Lado creativo?- soltó la morena en tono de burla- seguro, en roma nosotros no necesitamos de eso, pasamos todo el día, todos los días entrenando para la guerra, creo que eso se está notando.

Clarisse cerró con fuerza sus puños, ella era una persona muy impulsiva, y si Chris no hubiese sido invitado a la "reunión", posiblemente la alianza se abría roto… como la nariz de Reyna.

-¿Podríamos terminar esto rápido? Will y yo debemos de volver a la casa grande, no sabemos cuántos heridos haya ya- intervino Victoria.

-Al grano entonces- dijo con su tono diplomático- antes que nada quiero saber quién era la chica a la que secuestraron.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare- explicó Chris- Oráculo de Delfos, protegida de Apolo.

-Explíquenme eso de protegida por favor.

-El Oráculo de Delfos es un espíritu que mi padre creó cuando los dioses vivían en Grecia, en su templo en Delfos, la gente solía ir a preguntarle cosas. Cuando el Olimpo se movió, el Oráculo también, desde entonces el espíritu poseía a alguna bella doncella durante toda su vida y luego pasaba a otra y así. Hace 50 años por una maldición el espíritu no pudo salir de su cuerpo, y quedó como una momia parlante, hasta que llegó Rachel, ella aceptó al Oráculo dentro de sí y ahora si necesitábamos de una profecía hablamos con ella- dijo Will- después de 50 años de maldición, y 50 años de tener que charlar con una mujer momificada, mi padre le prometió protegerla a ella y al espíritu. Así que desde entonces cada vez que nos visita, también va a verla a ella.

-Ya es prácticamente nuestra hermana- agregó Victoria con una sonrisa.

Reyna quedó en silencio como asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra… dijeron que cuando Apolo los visita…

-Sí, nuestro padre nos suele visitar seguido, cada semana más o menos viene, hablamos, pintamos, cantamos… estoy segura de que tenemos el mejor dios padre de todos.

-Eso no es bueno.

-¿Envidia romana de que nuestros padres nos visten?- Clarisse se jactó con chasco en sus palabras.

Reyna no dijo nada contradictorio, en parte si se sentía celosa de que ellos al parecer llevaran tan buena relación con sus padres, cuando ella había visto a Belona un par de veces en toda su vida, y en ninguna fue una visita familiar, además en roma jamás los dioses iban a mas de una charla corta o una reprimenda con sus hijos.

-Quiero decir- se aclaró la garganta- que llevo en el campamento Júpiter por casi 4 años, y jamás he conocido ni a Apolo ni he escuchado de que alguno de sus hijos los haya conocido personalmente, si Octavian se entera de que Apolo visita mas a una muchacha cualquiera en un campamento griego que a sus propios hijos romanos, la muchacha no saldrá bien de su encierro.

-Básicamente… o nos movemos para recuperar a Rachel, o nos vamos buscando un reemplazo para el oráculo, ¿correcto?- Chris estaba nervioso, en su voz se delató.

Reyna no dijo nada mas, solo asintió con la cabeza pesadamente.

**.**

* * *

**Un capitulo mas a la historia :D  
**

**Este capítulo no dice mucho en realidad,talvez fue solo un relleno o una re-introducción. Ya verán que pasará despues, solo denle tiempo a la historia.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios presionando ese bello botoncito de abajo.**

**Besos sabor a taco a todos mis lectores!**

**Kany :3**


	4. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: PJO & HOO no me pertenece, es como siempre de Rick Riordan, esto es un fic sin fines de lucro...**

**Notas de autor mas abajito... Disfruten!**

* * *

**Cautiva**

**Capítulo 4: Esperanza**

"_Basta con un diminuto rallo de sol matutino que alumbre tu celda, para sentir de nuevo la esperanza en tu corazón"_

Imagínate que estás encerrado en una dura celda hecha completamente en hierro, hace bastante frio, tu cuerpo está cubierto de heridas que apenas estas empezando a cicatrizar y has pasado aproximadamente dos o tres días sin haber probado alimento.

Ahora imagina que ponen junto a ti un enorme plato abundante en comida que emana un olor delicioso, está caliente y completamente a tu disposición. Claro, el plato esta obviamente envenenado, pero eso no evita que este junto a ti presumiéndote su seguro sabor exquisito.

Esos malditos romanos sí que sabían cómo torturar.

Rachel agonizaba silenciosamente hecha un ovillo en una de las esquinas de su celda, varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas y su estomago no cesaba de hacer ruidos y casi exigirle que tomara el platillo de en frente a pesar de que sabía que la mataría antes de que el primer bocado tocara su garganta. La pobre pelirroja necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse y engullir cada trocito de carne y pasta que se posaba sobre el plato.

Le costaba ver exactamente que contenía, su celda era muy pequeña y oscura, tenía una puerta con una pequeña rendija que apenas y dejaba pasar unos rastros de luz y una ventana tapada justo arriba de ella, sabía del veneno en la comida por el olor tan peculiar que nace del platillo, y que para ella era totalmente inconfundible.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía alzó sus manos y tentó lentamente su fuerte herida del hombro, justo donde le había atravesado la lanza, le punzaba el brazo dolorosamente y aunque ya no salía sangre, aun no estaba completamente cicatrizada y si no se atendía pronto fácilmente contraería una infección. Su cabeza, sus brazos y sus piernas también le dolían y pudo palpar una que otra herida reciente sobre su piel. Ella sabía que si no salía pronto, terminaría muerta antes de que los romanos llegaran a sacarle información. Como si tuviera información que darles.

No sabría decirles cuando fue que llegó alguien a su celda, Rachel perdió la noción del tiempo, ella sentía que horas pasaban, cuando tal vez y apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio y cuando escucho el pestillo de la puerta abrirse prefirió no inmutarse.

Para sorpresa de ella, la persona que se acerco a ella le toco la frente con la mano y le revisó sus heridas.

Le reconoció al instante, tanto por su voz como por sus característicos ojos azules y delirantes. Era Dakota, que la envolvió en una manta e intento despertarla.

-Chica… oye despierta chica.

Rachel abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería lastimar a sus ojos con el cambio drástico de luz que causaba la puerta abierta.

-Estoy despierta- dijo en un apenas audible murmuro.

-Por Júpiter, no te me vayas a morir- exclamó el en un tono de preocupación claro- ¿Por qué no has tocado tu plato?

Rachel pensó que era mejor no decirles nada, eso sería darles ventaja. Annabeth le dijo que jamás debía de dar datos extra en un caso como este –vayan a saber los dioses como supo que algo así pasaría, de alguna forma u otra lo presintió y eso que Rachel era la oráculo- pero simplemente no pudo, algo le decía que podía confiar en el chico y que si le decía la verdad no iba a matarla.

-Tiene ambrosía- dijo débilmente- yo no puedo comerla.

-¿No puedes? ¿Los griegos no comen ambrosía y néctar?

La pelirroja exhaló una risilla- claro que sí lo hacen, pero yo no soy una semidiosa griega.

-No te preocupes te traeré otro inmediatamente.

Dakota esbozó una enorme sonrisa y con el plato en manos salió de la habitación. Pasando unos cuantos minutos regreso con otro enorme plato y una enorme caja de primeros auxilios. Justo antes de entrar se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta, habló con los guardias que custodiaban la entrada e inmediatamente el pequeño foco de la celda se ilumino lo suficiente como para que Rachel pudiera ver claramente su entorno.

Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse un poco como animal cuando él le acercó el plato arrastrándolo por el suelo, como temeroso de que le pudiera morder, mas poco le importo en el momento en el que lo olio y no pudo detectar el olor a alimentos divinos. Era algo inevitable, pero en cuanto puso el primer bocado en su boca olvidó todos los modales que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y devoró con los dedos cada pedazo de comida que había en el palto, debía admitir que los romanos cocinaban realmente delicioso y tenía un hambre tan endemoniada que si se hubiera visto comer se hubiera confundido con un perro del infierno pelirrojo.

Antes de darse cuenta el enorme plato estaba vacío y ella tenía toda la cara llena de salsa.

Dakota soltó una carcajada y le limpió la cara con una servilleta tal y como si fuera su hija. Aun sin decir palabra, el chico se acercó a ella y con el contenido de su caja de primeros auxilios le limpió su herida y poco a poco fue curándola.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en curarte, no estaba en nuestros planes que tuviéramos que hacerlo, normalmente basta un plato como ese roseado en néctar pero no sabíamos que no podías comerla, así que deberemos curarte como a un mortal, eso es raro, sino eres semidiosa ¿Qué eres?- el joven alzó su cantimplora y bebió un largo sorbo de su contenido- no tienes que responder, yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que estés bien.

El chico hablaba rápido, eso le agradó de alguna manera a la chica.

Cuando el vio terminada su labor, se sentó frente a ella y le observó su rostro que ligeramente había recuperado sus tonalidad.

-Tus pequitas son graciosas, apuesto a que si me dejas traer un plumón puedo dibujarte mis constelaciones favoritas- le dirigió una cálida sonrisa- mencionaste que no eras una semidiosa, ¿Qué eres entonces? ¿eres un alíen que quiso dominar el campamento griego pero que al llegar se enamoro locamente del líder del campamento y decidió quedarse olvidando por completo su plan de dominar el cuerpo de los humanos semidioses a base de control mental introduciendo pastillas extraterrestres dentro de las bebidas de sus compañeros?

Rachel se carcajeó ante esto, aliens, pastillas, plan de control mental y ella enamorándose de Dioniso eran cosas simplemente hilarantes y sin dejar de reírse negó con la cabeza.

-Soy el oráculo de Delfos, tengo visiones y dicto profecías, pero eso lo hace un espíritu que tengo dentro, yo solo soy la intérprete, por lo tanto sigo siendo mortal.

-Ya veo, por eso no puedes comer alimento divino. Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que lo que te traje tenía ambrosía?

-El tan peculiar olor que emanaba, aunque los mortales no podamos consumirla aun así podemos olerla.

-¿A qué te huele a la ambrosía? ¿Tiene un olor peculiar o te huele a algo especial como a nosotros?

Ella vaciló unos momentos antes de responder- me huele a Malvaviscos y salchichas asadas.

El joven se comenzó a reír- es un aroma peculiar-dijo entre sonrisas.

-Lo sé, pero como todos tiene una historia.

Dakota abrazó fuertemente sus piernas e hizo una cara igual a la de un crío a punto de escuchar un cuento.

-¿Sabes? Mis padres jamás quisieron ser padres, desde que era una niña ellos siempre estaban buscando de un lado a otro a una persona que me cuidara, porque ellos mismos odiaban tener que hacerlo, una niña interfería con sus planes de una gran empresa y tal, una de esas tantas niñeras fue mi tía Amber, era hermana de mi madre y siempre quiso tener hijos, pero nunca se le hizo, así que fue la primera en encargarse totalmente de mi. Y cuando mis padres salían en fechas importantes como en mi cumpleaños o en noche buena, mi tía siempre me llevaba a acampar para hacerme olvidar a mis padres.

La rubia pausó un segundo su historia, se enjuagó una lágrima y continuó.

-Siempre que salíamos a acampar, llevábamos relativamente poca comida, apenas un par de latas y uno que otro producto empaquetado, lo que realmente amábamos era ir a pescar o comer bayas del bosque. Pero recuerdo que algo que nunca faltaba en nuestro equipaje era una enorme bolsa de malvaviscos y un paquete de 6 libras de salchichas que asábamos en la noche junto a la fogata, siempre nos sentábamos juntas frente a la fogata a comer y contar historias, me platicaba de su infancia, de su trabajo. Ella me hizo quien soy ahora, me hizo artista, me enseñó a dibujar paisajes, personas y animales. A ella le debo el tener buenos recuerdos de mi infancia.

-Pero no esta tan mal- dijo el- al menos tuviste lindos recuerdos, tal vez no tengas los mejores padres, pero tienes a tu tía para acompañarte…

-Mi tía murió cuando tenía 10 años, tenía cáncer en la sangre, y a partir de entonces mis padres se preocuparon un poco mas por mí, sin embargo, sigo teniendo el olor a fogata muy impregnado en mis recuerdos- la pelirroja se tallo los ojos delicadamente y fingió una sonrisa- Cuéntame sobre ti- pidió- ¿a qué te sabe a ti el néctar?

-Créeme, el mío es peor que el tuyo- se rió un poco de sí mismo y continuó- a mí el néctar me sabe a vinagre.

-¿Vinagre? ¿Cómo te llegaste a encariñar con el vinagre?

-Soy hijo de Baco, ya sabes dios del vino y esas cosas…

-Ah, vale Dioniso- no pudo evitar reír- lo siento, Dioniso es nuestro director de campamento y me es extraño siquiera el pensar en que pudo llegar a tener hijos.

-Que suerte tienes- dijo con un toque de melancolía- daría mucho por estar con él aunque sea con su forma griega.

La pelirroja se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberlo mencionado y haberse atrevido a reír, aunque no era su intención.

-En fin, el punto es que soy su hijo y mi madre era dueña de un pequeño viñedo en Napa, ahí se enamoraron, después nací yo y mi madre jamás volvió a saber de él. Recuerdo que a veces me sentaba en su regazo, con una enorme copa de vino y me contaba historias sobre el viñedo, sobre ella y sobre mi padre, me fascinaba escucharlas y recuerdo que me paseaba por las barricas, era un olor ácido y penetrante, mi madre amaba ese olor. Y yo cuando quería sentirme niño grande le pedía vino, recuerdo que ella se reía y me servía en un vasito de plástico Kool aid de uva con un chorrito de vinagre para que me diera sabor a vino. Odiaba el sabor, pero me hacía sentir en casa, cerca de mi madre y de mi padre. Desde entonces ese sabor me acompaña siempre y cuando quiero recordar a mi madre, solo necesito oler un poco de vinagre y esos recuerdos vuelven a mi cabeza.

-¿Tu madre sigue con vida?

-Claro que sí, pero hace como 9 años que no la veo, desde que ingresé al campamento a los 8.

-Pero… ¿todavía tienes contacto con ella?

Dakota asintió con la cabeza y ambos quedaron en silencio un rato, ninguno quería preguntar nada más temiendo ofender al otro. Mas la pelirroja se sintió casi obligada a romper el silencio y liberarse de esa duda que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- el ojiazul le miro expectante, como si no entendiera la pregunta y esperara que ella siguiera hablando- quiero decir, me trajiste una manta gruesa porque hacía frio, me curaste todas las heridas y en cuanto te lo pedí me trajiste un enorme plato de comida sin ambrosía, estás hablando conmigo y me platicaste una historia muy personal… ¿Por qué?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Cuando tenía 8 años fue la primera vez que vi a mi padre, solo llegó un día a la casa y dijo: "ya es hora", al día siguiente desperté en un húmedo bosque junto a una manada de lobos, la más grande era la diosa Lupa, la que nos entrena y decide si somos aptos para el campamento. Si eres apto, sobrevives, si no, aprendes a cavar tu propia tumba. Pase 6 meses en entrenamiento, tuve que correr de depredadores, comer bayas y frutas que encontrara con suerte y a veces pescaba algo, sobreviví a enfermedades y aguas posiblemente sucias. Al llegar aquí fue un desastre, tenía heridas por montones, me costaba respirar y tenía un hambre endemoniada, y lo primero que hicieron al recibirme fue lanzarme una espada y una armadura y enviarme directo al campo de batalla.

-Dioses, eso es horrible- Rachel no pudo esconder el miedo en sus facciones.

-Tal vez, pero así es Roma, cuando te vi en la celda herida, hambrienta y cansada, no pude soportarlo, me recordaste a mi mismo en aquellos días y vine ayudarte, me gusta ayudar. Odio que los romanos tengamos que pasar por todo eso, los griegos no lo hacen, me dijeron que ellos tienen el pase al campamento por el simple hecho de ser semidioses, eso es asombroso, me gustaría poder cambiarlo, ya sabes utilizar su sistema y que ningún otro niño tenga que casi pasar por la muerte para poder ser entrenado y protegido- soltó una risilla nerviosa- además desde que mi mejor amiga dejó el campamento para irse a Nueva Roma, me he sentido muy solo, solo quería saber si podríamos ser amigos, si no te importa. ¿No hay resentimientos por haberte empalado el brazo con mi lanza, verdad?

-Claro que no Dakota.

-Grandioso…

La oráculo se paro como pudo, que aun no había recuperado fuerzas y sentó al lado del chico, le tomo una mano y la puso entre las suyas.

-Oye, no tengo idea de cómo se maneje Roma, y la verdad me importa un reverendo comino, pero te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, lograremos cambiar eso, solo debo de saber si puedo confiar en ti. ¿Puedo?

Dakota sonrió de oreja a oreja y le estrecho con firmeza sus manos.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreírse alegremente aunque sabían que su amistad estaba mal, después de todo se habían conocido y una parte de ellos volvió a creer la esperanza.

La esperanza que se les había sido arrebatada desde hace ya un tiempo.

* * *

**Como pueden ver, en este capitulo no se supo nada de Reyna y Clarisse y su plan por rescatar a Rachel. Pero al menos el título de este fic por fín cobró sentido ya que ahora sí, Rachel es toda una cautiva del campamento jupiter, y adelanto del siguiente cap chan chan chaaaaaan D:! Ocatvian llega a la celda de Rachel... ¿Que le hara a la pequeña cautiva? ¿Llegará Dakota para rescatarla? ¿Chris será lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que Clarisse mate a Reyna? ¿Algún día Apolo aprenderá a declamar? Todo eso y mas el proximo cap.**

**Para todos aquellos hermosos lectores que me siguen en Inmortal, solo me queda pedirles un poquitin de paciencia que tengo un ligero bloqueo, y que hasta que no recobre el sentido sobre que hacer con el tercer cap no voy a actualizar y me mantendré con Cautiva como prioridad.**

**Un besote sensualon sabor a taco, se despide...**

**Kany :3 *temporalmente Iparis***


End file.
